Let's We Die Together
by asisten madjikan shim-jung
Summary: Sekedar fanfic Changmin-Yunho (TVXQ) lama yang diaplot ulang. Tentang Changmin yang melempar undangan pernikahannya di depan Yunho di hari hujan rintik-rintik dan semacam mengenang hubungan di masa lalu.


Saia absen update "Teenage Dream" untuk oktober ini karena satu dan lain hal, jadi saia tebus dengan _#throwback_ fic favorit saia aja ya (author boleh kan suka karyanya sendiri). "Let's We Die Together" ini pernah saia post awal bikin akun FFN ini tapi saia hapus. Jadi utk reader lama silahkan nostalgia dan reader baru punya bacaan "baru". Ini akan saia hapus sewaktu-waktu.

Mohon maklum dan terima kasih.

*tidak ada perubahan/editan apapun*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Let's We Die Together**

_(ChangHo/angsty, bittersweet/NC-15)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin menghela nafas panjang dan berat. Paling berat dalam sejarah hidupnya.

Yunho yang duduk di sampingnya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Changmin. Sesaat mereka menoleh untuk saling berpandangan, saling menenangkan diri.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," ucap Yunho yang tak dijawab karena Changmin merasa suaranya tersangkut di tenggorokan. Ekspresi Yunho yang benar-benar menyesal membuat Changmin memaksakan diri tersenyum setulus mungkin. _I know, hyung_.

Changmin sendiri mulai merasa tenang ketika mengingat masa kecilnya. Tiba-tiba dia ingat mengalami hal seperti ini, duduk di sofa ruangan tamu untuk menunggu bos memanggil, saat masih berusia 11 tahun. Tapi saat itu yang disampingnya adalah ibunya dan hingga kini dia tak tahu pasti kenapa orang tuanya sampai dipanggil kepala sekolah padahal dia merasa tak pernah berbuat nakal.

Tapi kalau yang ini Changmin tahu pasti kenapa Lee Soo Man menitahkan untuk bertemu.

_Karena dia nakal._

…_.sangat nakal karena juga menyeret seseorang yang begitu diandalkan agensi ini._

Semua itu gara-gara pesta dua hari lalu.

Salah satu job desk artis adalah menghadiri pesta dan itulah yang tak disukai Changmin dan Yunho, apalagi jika pestanya di klub. Malam ini pun mereka harus "bertugas" datang ke pesta dan untungnya kali ini adalah pesta private internal SME. Walau tak suka pesta namun jika tipe seperti ini membuat mereka berdua sedikit lebih nyaman karena tidak perlu mulut berbusa untuk berbasa-basi maupun berdandan semenyilaukan mungkin. Toh yang hadir teman sendiri dan kalaupun pihak lain maka hitunggannya orang dalam perusahaan.

Orang-orang sibuk berlalu lalang sambil menikmati makanan dan minuman untuk menemani mengobrol. Keadaan riuh oleh dengungan suara manusia diiringi musik lembut yang mengalun. Changmin semula begitu bersemangat bicara dengan orang-orang yang jarang dijumpainya, para hallyu star yang biasanya tidak tersentuh. Namun lama-lama badannya yang lelah mulai terasa mendesak dan menyuruhnya menepi dari keramaian.

Changmin memutuskan berada di sudut favoritnya, meja penuh makanan yang paling pojok dan sepi. Saat menyepi tiba-tiba merasa mellow. Ramai tapi sepi. Lalu tangan itu melambai-lambai di depan wajahnya, memanggilnya kembali memijak bumi.

"Ah…hyung…."

Yunho berada di sana menyodorkan sekaleng bir dingin. Changmin tersenyum, di lokasi tidak ada minuman kaleng jadi pasti pria ini membelinya di luar. Changmin lalu meminumnya santai sambil mengobrol berhadapan. Dunia rasanya jadi lebih baik karena sebenarnya dia cukup lama tak bertemu Yunho.

Lalu itu terjadi…sebuah kebiasaan yang sebenarnya biasa saja…bagi mereka.

Changmin ingat benar tidak ada yang salah maupun berlebihan, saat ia asyik bicara dengan Yunho. Hyung-nya itu hanya sesekali menyentuh rambut di keningnya, menyibakkannya dengan lembut tapi juga playfull. Cekikikan hingga tertawa agak keras ketika membicarakan hal lucu. Saling menatap dalam mata masing-masing untuk memastikan memang menyimak pembicaraan.

Tak ada ciuman bahkan sebuah pelukan meski tangan mereka selalu saling bersentuhan.

Di sana semua teman-temannya dari masa remaja sibuk mengobrol tapi ternyata melirik kegiatan itu. Lalu tak ada maaf untuk sebuah respon refleks. Begitupun dengan efek yang dirasakan pelakunya.

Changmin dan Yunho juga punya refleks. Semacam rasa sakit hati dan kecewa saat terdengar dengungan dan tatapan penuh curiga saat melihat interaksi mereka yang seharusnya hanya untuk di depan kamera atas nama fanservice tapi malah dilakukan di tempat terbuka.

Semuanya syok, tak menyangka gosip murahan itu benar.

"_Ternyata memang benar mereka berhubungan khusus."_

Tahunan jadi leader membuat Yunho selalu bisa mengatasi semua situasi. Dia ingat pernah beberapa kali lolos dari maut tapi sepertinya tidak kali ini. _Jadi mari kita mati bersama saja_.

Yunho dengan tegas menggandeng tangan Changmin keluar dari ruangan menjemukan itu.

Dia tidak tahu pikiran Changmin kosong melompong saat itu. Tapi yang Changmin yakini sesadar-sadarnya saat itu adalah tak mau diajak mati bersama di usia semuda ini.

Tapi toh bisa apa? Dia menurut saja tangannya digenggam erat saat keluar ruangan.

_Shit!_

Semuanya sudah terlanjur, salah satunya berada di sini, menunggu Lee Soo Man menyuruh masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk menginterogasi fakta dari pergunjingan itu. Changmin inginnya sih merasa tersanjung, baru 2 hari jadi gosip di dalam kantor sudah langsung diselidiki. Betapa pentingnya dia dan Yunho sebagai aset perusahaan.

Bahkan sang kaisar juga memanggil manajer dan personal assistant ikut menghadap.

Dua pria yang selalu mengurusi tetek bengek kerjaan hingga curhatan tidak penting Yunho dan Changmin itu tampak duduk dengan wajah tegang. Sebenarnya sih hanya si PA yang tegang, beda jauh dengan manajer-shii yang malah terlihat bosan.

"Maaf jadi merepotkan kalian," ucap Yunho kesekian ratus kali hingga yang mendengar sudah ogah merespon.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab manajer-shii singkat sambil melirik PA di sampingnya yang agak pucat. "Tapi mungkin dia tidak."

"Hyung…sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya si PA pada manajer-shii dengan gugup.

"Tak usah panik. Bilang saja tidak tahu."

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu Soo Man-shii sebelumnya."

Refleks mereka bertiga ber-ooh singkat. Pantas saja dia terlihat stres sekali. Bagi staff dipanggil bos besar dalam keadaan beres saja bikin serangan diare mendadak apalagi saat ada masalah begini. Tanpa sadar mereka tersenyum maklum kemudian hening lagi.

"Aku akan bilang kalian tidak tahu apa-apa," Yunho berusaha menenangkan. Sesaat wajah asisten-shii terlihat lega.

"Kamu pikir dia akan percaya? Ya setidaknya padaku," manajer-shii malah melempar granat.

"Mwo?"

Yunho dan Changmin menatap manajer dan asistan bergantian dengan wajah ngeri.

"Aku sudah tahu lama. Tapi aku diam saja," manajer-shii mengatakannya dengan santai kemudian melihat asistennya. "Tapi aku tidak mengatakan padanya karena dia masih baru. Aku belum bisa mempercayakan rahasia sebesar itu padanya."

"Siapa lagi yang tahu hyung?"

"Aku jelas tak akan mengatakannya," ucap manajer-shii dengan jeda diam beberapa saat. "Agar tidak ada yang bisa saling bergunjing lalu meluas dan berakhir ketahuan. Setidaknya itu caraku melindungi kalian, tapi ternyata kalian sendiri yang membuat ketahuan. Ya sudah."

Yunho mematung seperti tersambar petir dan Changmin hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Maaf…Lee Soo Man-shii meminta anda masuk ke ruangannya sekarang," ucapan sekretaris bos besar menambah horror suasana yang maha canggung itu.

Yunho mengeratkan genggamannya pada Changmin.

_Baiklah…_

…_.memang lebih baik mati bersama._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin bertopang dagu sambil memandangi rintik hujan yang menimpa dedaunan pohon di luar jendela besar di hadapannya sekarang. Dia suka berada di tempat ini jika ingin menyendiri apalagi saat melankolisnya kumat. Kafe yang tenang dan privat di pinggiran kota, apalagi di lantai dua seperti ini. Merasakan kesendirian yang aman.

Sisi mellow-nya memang sering kumat setelah kejadian dipanggil bos besar itu. Bahkan itu sudah terjadi nyaris 10 tahun yang lalu tapi perasaan itu tak kunjung pergi. Seolah-olah mengendap di paru-parunya dan keluar setiap kali ia bernafas. Membuatnya sesak nafas.

Changmin suka mengenangnya, menyakiti diri dengan mengingat kembali semua kejadian di masa itu. Dia tak pernah menduga bakal sesakit ini rasanya meski sudah ia duga jalan ceritanya akan seperti yang dipikirkannya. Sesiap apapun ternyata hatinya tak bisa menanggung. Berkarat.

_Lucu, padahal dia sendiri yang minta. _

_Mungkin ini karma._

Changmin menyendokkan potongan chocolate truffle ke dalam mulutnya. Sebenarnya dia sangat lapar dan ingin makan pasta namun memilih tidak memesannya. Ada yang ia lakukan dengan mulutnya pada orang yang sedang ditunggunya sekarang.

Changmin melihat jam tangannya. _Pemberian orang itu di ulang tahunnya ke-20._

Lalu tiba-tiba kursi di sampingnya digeser dan duduklah pria yang begitu dinantinya itu.

Yunho sudah datang dengan ketampanannya yang tak berkurang satu persen pun, malah semakin mempesona dengan guratan usia yang sudah matang. Mereka bertatapan namun tak berbicara. Yunho membuka jas, melepaskan dasi, membuka kancing atas dan menggulung lengannya kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Lelah. Mungkin pulang syuting atau acara penting.

Changmin sesak nafas melihat pemandangan itu, sesuatu yang benar-benar membuat Yunho tampan maksimal di matanya. Ia terkesiap ingat tujuan semula.

Changmin lalu melempar begitu saja sebuah undangan di depan Yunho.

"Akhirnya kamu menikah juga," ucap Yunho santai sambil membuka kertas tebal berwarna biru tua dan tulisan silver itu. Desain yang sangat elegan, cocok untuk Changmin yang berkelas. Acaranya saja di gedung hotel kelas atas. Berbeda jauh dengan dirinya dulu, 5 tahun lalu. Calon istrinya juga beda level begini.

"Kamu pikir ini karena siapa?"

Yunho menghela nafas, selalu saja mencari perkara kalau menyangkut urusan seperti ini, dan kali ini ia sedang tak ingin bertengkar. "Aku akan datang," dijawab singkat saja daripada panjang urusan.

"Tentu saja…dan harus. Kalau tidak aku akan repot-repot menggedor pintu rumahmu dan menyeretmu untuk datang," ucap Changmin santai sambil meminum kopinya yang sudah dingin. "Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat khusus, di bangku paling depan, di sebelah ibuku. Selama pesta akan kupastikan kamu tidak keluar dari ruangan barang sejengkal."

"Kamu gila ya?"

"Kurasa itu bayaran yang setimpal untuk selama ini."

Yunho tak ingin berhitung soal waktu dengan orang ini. "Pikirkanlah perasaan calon istrimu."

"Jangan khawatir…aku pasti memikirkannya," Changmin meletakkan cangkir kopinya dengan keras dan menatap tajam pria di sampingnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian ponsel Yunho yang diletakkan di meja bergetar, layarnya menampilkan foto anaknya. Changmin merasa seperti dicubit.

Yunho beranjak dari kursinya dan menjauh untuk menerima telepon.

Changmin termangu memandangi sekeliling ruangan yang sepi dan ada Yunho berdiri di situ, menelepon dengan ekspresi serius. Yunho sadar diperhatikan sehingga dia membalikkan tubuh. Changmin mengernyit tak suka. Itu memang bukan areanya untuk mengklaim hak rasa sakit hati tapi tetap saja ia tak suka.

Akhirnya Changmin memilih menunggu dengan mengaduk cappucinonya yang foam-nya sudah tak berbentuk. Kalau tak salah tadi awalnya berbentuk kupu-kupu. Pikirannya jadi kalut lagi dan tanpa sadar menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

Sudah berapa tahun dia hanya merasakan insecure dan jutaan pikiran jahat lainnya saat bersama Yunho? Tapi kenapa ia tak kapok juga? Rasa-rasanya ada magnet yang tertanam di dalam diri mereka untuk saling tarik-menarik tanpa peduli apapun. Putus-sambung-putus-sambung tak terhitung berapa kali. "Cari penyakit" kalau kata teman sekeliling mereka.

_Shit! Bahkan perpisahan 10 tahun itu cuma lelucon usang tak populer._

Saat masih muda Changmin tak mengerti kenapa ada yg mengatakan "cinta dan pernikahan adalah hal yang berbeda. Bahkan tujuan untuk menikah itu bisa berbeda-beda". Kini ia mengerti itu dengan sesadar-sadarnya.

Ia tak ingin menikah namun HARUS. Tak ingin terlalu menyakiti diri sendiri dan pasangannya nanti jadi Changmin memilih menikahi wanita yang dianggapnya sebagai sahabat sendiri, seperti yang dilakukan Yunho. Pada akhirnya hingga kemarin ia masih mencintai calon istrinya, ingin melindunginya dari segala macam keburukan dunia tapi nilainya tak akan pernah menyamai rasanya pada Yunho. Setidaknya kini ia mantap untuk membagi dunianya pada orang lain selain kekasih seumur hidupnya, karena tidak akan pernah naik titel sebagai suaminya.

Changmin teringat saat Soo Man memanggil mereka, hari dimana semuanya berubah meski hubungan itu tak ditentang. Katanya masyarakat dunia semakin modern dan akan semakin maklum dengan homoseksualitas, namun status lah yang akan menentukan jalannya hidup.

_Hanya karena status. _

Mengapa manusia itu harus jadi makhluk sosial sih? Cih!

Harus hidup dengan mendengarkan orang lain demi menjaga eksistensi sosial orang sedunia.

Hanya ada satu jalan yaitu buang statusmu untuk hidup bersama.

Saat itu keduanya sepakat tertawa sinis, "Itu terlalu naif."

Mereka tidak langsung berhenti. Ada masa sunyi untuk memahami dunia dan kenyataannya dalam segala aspek lalu akhirnya secara alamiah saling menjauh. Berpisah tempat tinggal, menghabiskan waktu bersama orang lain, menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan hingga terlalu lelah membahas urusan pribadi.

Tapi keberadaan "status" itu memang yang memiliki andil utama sebuah perpisahan sejati.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, status anak lelaki paling tua dan satu-satunya dalam keluarga adalah beban moral dan sosial yang nyata. Itu menempel sejak lahir hingga mati. Jadi ya sudahlah pasrah saja. Lagipula mereka tahu tak butuh legalitas rasa.

Pernikahan itu hanya konstruksi sosial, karena butuh dokumen pengakuan secara hukum. Sejak awal mereka tak pernah mengharapkan dunia menyokongnya. Orangtuanya pun tidak perlu. Perasaan yang mereka rasakan tak butuh pengakuan siapapun, cukup hanya mereka berdua yang tahu. Oportunis.

Tak butuh waktu lama Yunho kembali duduk di kursinya dengan roman mukanya yang masih sedingin tadi saat datang. Changmin tak tahu kenapa dan tak mau tahu kenapa, sekarang ia hanya ingin melihat ekspresi hangat Yunho yang dikenalnya dulu. Bagaimanapun sekarang ini dia menderita dan butuh diobati. Obat itu ya dia, Jung Yunho-nya.

Ya, dia memang oportunis sejati jika sudah menyangkut Jung Yunho.

"Hyung…" Changmin memberanikan diri mendekatkan tubuhnya, memandang lembut mata itu mencari persetujuan. Yunho melembut dan membuat Changmin berani mengecup ragu pelipis itu. Berusaha menghapus ketegangan diantara mereka. Tapi Yunho malah membuang wajah melihat ke luar jendela.

"Kamu ingat saat itu? Hari kita disidang?"

"Hmmm…"

"Ternyata mereka semua salah kan. Kita bisa bertahan hingga sekarang."

"Sudah kubilang jangan ungkit-ungkit itu lagi."

"Tapi aku suka. Itu hiburanku dan yang selalu menahanku untuk tidak mengakhiri semua ini."

"…."

"Kita pantas untuk bertahan dan berhasil hyung."

"Min…"

Changmin diam menunggu dengan antusias, berharap lebih namun Yunho hanya mengatakan "…sudahlah" dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

_Apakah dia terluka karena undangan itu?_

_Aku berharap dia terluka parah dan biarkan membekas selamanya._

_Aku sudah mendapatkan luka itu dan seharusnya dia juga._

Air masih berjatuhan mengikuti gravitasi. Suara gemeresik daun ditimpa buliran air hujan menambah dingin tapi menenangkan. Agak deras tampaknya dibanding sebelum Yunho datang. Changmin jadi ingin berterima kasih pada Tuhannya diberi kesunyian ini. Lebih tepatnya keheningan di tempat ini. Satu-satunya pulic space dimana mereka bisa bergenggaman tangan di atas meja dan berciuman sambil duduk di kursi tanpa rasa was-was.

Dikecupnya lembut hidung Yunho, hidung yang tak kalah sempurna dari miliknya. Ditambah bias cahaya putih redup menjelang sore dari luar membuat wajah itu semakin membuatnya lupa pada dunia. Dunia yang tak mengijinkan legalitas komitmen mereka untuk hidup bersama hingga akhir hayat.

"Hyung…"

Lalu mata berbentuk almond yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Kita…."

Kecupan selintas di guratan bekas luka di bawah mata kiri itu.

"Tidak akan…."

Kemudian pipinya yang kali ini tidak terlalu chubby seperti dulu.

"….pernah tergantikan"

Bibir Changmin berhenti di permukaan bibir yang selalu dikaguminya itu.

"…Selamanya."

Changmin mengecup singkat-singkat bibir yang tadinya diam tak berselera itu hingga kini bisa tersenyum. Yunho tiba-tiba merasa lucu saja mendapati pria di depannya ini seperti bocah menjilat lolipopnya.

"Hei…hei…belum menikah saja kamu sudah sekangen itu padaku?" Yunho berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya sambil terkekeh. Changmin-nya begitu memburunya.

Tak dijawab Changmin karena ia tetap menyurukkan bibirnya pada pria di depannya meski tak kunjung direspon.

"Hei…nanti ada orang lewat."

Bibir itu kini mendarat di ujung hidung. "Tidak mungkin," berpindah ke telinga. "Aku sudah melarang siapapun naik ke sini."

_Hmm…manis~_

"Siapa tahu kucing pemilik kabur lari ke atas sini lalu dikejar orang-orang dan mereka akan melihat kita."

Yunho masih betah tak merespon meski tangan Changmin sudah mengklaim sisi wajahnya. Mendominasi pergerakan kepalanya. Toh dia menikmati dimanja-manja seperti ini. Changmin yang dikenalnya tak pernah bersikap seperti ini. Mungkin ini karena stress menjelang pernikahannya.

"Aku akan membayar mereka agar diam."

"Mereka bisa saja mem-blackmail-mu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuat mereka bangkrut."

Yunho tak bisa menahan tawanya kali ini. Jujur, dia tersanjung dihargai sebegitu mahalnya.

"Aku serius hyung," Changmin sampai menghentikan kegiatannya untuk mengatakan itu dengan menatap tajam Yunho.

"I Know."

Yunho kemudian menyibakkan poni Changmin dan memandanginya. Sudah berusia 30an kenapa masih saja pakai poni sepanjang itu sih? Itu membuat wajahnya tampak kekanak-kanakan tapi sialnya itu yang disukainya. Wajah sosok yang tak pernah membuatnya damai. Kalau tidak membuat detak jantungnya bekejaran, ya membuat kepalanya pusing dengan kejudesannya, namun tetap saja tak membuatnya kapok. Karena itu yang membuatnya merasa lebih hidup.

_Masokis? Ah…biarlah._

Akhirnya diciumnya bibir itu dengan lembut namun tegas. Mengajaknya bicara tanpa kata.

_Shim Changmin apakah kamu bahagia bersamaku selama ini?_

Changmin mengerti. Tentu saja dia langsung mengerti. Itu sudah jadi ritual.

_Tentu saja, jika tidak kenapa aku masih ada di sini?_

Changmin mengalungkan tanganya di tengkuk Yunho dan mengetatkan rengkuhannya. Tak berjarak. Tak akan ia ijinkan, hembusan angin sekalipun, untuk menyusup masuk diantara tubuh mereka. Jangan sekarang.

Lidah itu bertaut tanpa kata untuk menyegel janji ilegal itu selamanya.

_Kamu milikku selamanya. _

_Aku milikmu selamanya. _

Sah disaksikan zat paling esensial milik manusia….hati dan tubuh.

…

….

Ponsel Yunho bergetar lagi di atas meja dan Changmin meliriknya. Ternyata yang menelepon istrinya. Changmin langsung meraih ponsel itu tanpa mengurangi kualitas keintimannya dengan si pemilik ponsel, mematikannya dan menyelipkannya di balik bantalan kursi.

_Maaf, untuk urusan ini saya memang oportunis._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**-the end-**


End file.
